


Early Morning Wake-up Call

by Swim2520



Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [16]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, F/F, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520
Summary: Prompt: "Mmmm...don't leave this bed."Ace and Nancy are spending the night together when a friend calls with an emergency.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, Lisbeth/Bess Marvin (mentioned)
Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Early Morning Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that's been awhile since my last update. I've been having some trouble finishing fics lately. These drabbles have taken a lot of me, but I really enjoyed writing this one. I've toyed with this prompt now for awhile and I'm really happy that I was finally able to share it with all of you.

Nancy groaned as she heard a phone ringing. Her internal clock (which Nancy was proud to admit was never wrong) told her that it was a little after three in the morning. After spending most of the night investigating for a new case, Nancy was in no mood to be up this early. 

Groaning, Nancy rolled over to her bedside table where she knew her phone was charging. A check of the screen showed that it wasn’t her phone ringing. Nancy groaned again and rolled over to check the phone on the other side of the bed. 

“Ow,” Ace complained as she accidentally jabbed him in the stomach with an elbow as she continued in her mission to turn off the damn phone. “What are you doing?”

She finally managed to grab the phone and glance at the screen. It was Bess. 

If she was in a coherent state of mind, Nancy would have realized that answering her boyfriend’s phone (which they were keeping quiet for the moment) at seven in the morning was a clear sign that they were sleeping together. But after getting only an hour of sleep, she was definitely not in the right state of mind, so she answered the phone anyway. 

“What do you want, Bess?” Nancy snapped.

_“...Nancy? Is that you?”_

“Yes, its me, Bess. Let’s skip the part where you wonder why I’m answering Ace’s phone and get straight to why you are calling.”

She tried to move off of Ace as gently as possible, but still managed to hit him with her forearm as she moved. “Sorry,” Nancy whispered, moving the phone away from her mouth so as not to give Bess any more ammunition, especially since she had started to “ship” she and Ace together. 

_“Sorry, but you and Ace are sleeping together?”_ Bess asked.

Nancy sighed. “ _Yes._ Now just say why you are calling.”

_“I need to talk to Ace.”_

“Here you go,” Nancy replied said, handing off the phone to Ace. She tuned out the rest of the conversation in favor of resting her eyes. At least, that was until she felt Ace hang up the phone and move the covers aside. 

“Mmmm....don’t leave this bed,” she groaned. 

“Sorry, Nance. I gotta go. Bess needs me.”

“And I need you to stay in bed with me.”

Ace grinned and kissed Nancy on the lips, which quickly got heated. Just before things got really serious, Ace pulled away to pull on his discarded jeans from the night before and his shirt which ended up on the other side of Nancy’s room. 

“Bess needs my help. She’s having a minor crisis because of something with Lisbeth. And I should really get out of here before your dad wakes up.”

“He already knows you sleep here most nights.” 

Nancy didn’t know for sure if he knew, but she was willing to admit there was a good chance that he had a hunch about she and Ace. His belongings had slowly made their way into the bathroom and there were several new mugs that clearly belonged to Ace ( _Avengers’_ mugs were a dead giveaway) in the cupboards now. His shoes were often in the mudroom and his jackets hung on the coat rack. And because Nancy spent most of her time with Ace these days, she was willing to bet that her father had put two-and-two together. 

“Oh, I’m definitely getting out of here now,” Ace said. 

“What?”

“Babe, I’m kidding. I know that he knows. They say that I can be fairly observant at times.”

“Go help Bess and then come back to bed,” Nancy said, burrowing herself back into her covers. 

“Love you, Nance.”

“Love you too,” Nancy replied, her voice slightly muffled from the covers covering her face. Ace kissed her exposed temple and hurried downstairs. As much as he loved Bess, he had a standing invitation to rejoin his girlfriend in bed and he was looking forward to it. 


End file.
